Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{-6}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{-6}} = 4^{8-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{8}}{4^{-6}}} = 4^{14}} $